Ash and Serena: Desicions of Love
by gameguardianx
Summary: Ash has won the Kalos League, but now Serena must make a big decision: stay with Ash in Kalos or continue her dream and go to Hoenn! What will happen? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1: Victory in the Kalos League!

Ash: Pikachu, end this with Thunder!

Pikachu: Pika, CHU!

Judge: Gardevoir is unable to battle, Pikachu wins, which means that Ash from Pallet Town is the winner and is the new Kalos champion!

Clemont: Wow, Ash! That was the best battle that I have ever seen!

Serena: Yes, Ash! Clemont is right!

[Serena steps right up and hugs Ash, then just as quickly pulls away]

Diantha: Well, good job Ash. You beat me.

Ash: Pikachu, we won! Can you believe that?

Pikachu: Pika! Pikachu!

Dedenne: Denena!

Clemont: I think that we should get a room at the Pokemon Center. There is one near by.

Bonnie: Alright!

[Later at the Pokemon Center]

Nurse Joy: i am so very sorry, but there are only two rooms available at the time.

Serena: Then Clemont and Bonnie can share a room and then me and Ash can share the other!

Ash: Okay, fine with me!

Bonnie: Then we should go get out rooms!

Dedenne: Dena!

[In Ash and Serena's room]

Ash: Looks like Pikachu fell asleep pretty fast!

Pikachu: Pi, ka, chu, Pi, ka, chu.

Serena: Yeah. Pikachu is a heavy sleeper.

Ash: About what happened today after my battle...

Serena: It was just a freindly gesture, that's all.

Ash: Okay...

Serena: [In her thoughts] Maybe Ash is not as dense anymore! Yay!


	2. Chapter 2: Shauna's Move

Serena: Ash, wake up! today we are going over to Shauna's room!

Ash: Fine.

[Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie are now walking over to Shauna's room]

Clemont: I sure do hope that Tierno is there.

Ash: Yeah, me too!.

[Bonnie knocks on the door]

Shauna: Hi, guys! This is a surprise!

Serena: Yeah, we were kind of bored

Shauna: But it's like, eleven in the morning!

Clemont: Oops...

Bonnie: Can we come in?

Shauna: Sure! Stay at home!

Clemont: Is Tierno here by any chance, Shauna?

Tierno: I'm right over here, dudes!

Shauna: Hey, Ash? Can I talk to you for a second? In private?

Ash: Sure, but why?

Serena: [In her thoughts] Maybe Shauna is trying to make a move on Ash...

Shauna: I want to ask you something.

Ash: Okay.

[Ash and Shauna go into separate room]

Ash: So what did you want to ask me?

Shauna: Will you go out with me?

Ash: Like on a date?

Shauna: Yes, Ash! A date!

Ash: But... I like someone else...

[Shauna kisses Ash]

Shauna: That someone is Serena, isn't it?

Ash: Well, maybe...

Shauna: Well, then... that will have to change.

Ash: No, it will never change, Shauna!

[Ash leaves]

Serena: What did Shauna want with you, Ash?

Ash: She asked me out. I said no way because I don't like her.

Shauna: And that someone is-

Ash: Be quiet, Shauna! Now!

Shauna: fine!

Bonnie: Who, Ash? Who?

Ash: I'm not ready to say it yet.


	3. Chapter 3: Ash's Confession

Serena: Will you please tell me, Ash?

Ash: It is someone who I have traveled with before.

Serena: Misty? May?... Me?

Ash: One of those three.

Serena: Why will you not tell me?

Ash: Because that someone is-

Clemont: What are you talking about, Ash?

Ash: N-Nothing, Clemont.

Clemont: Okay...

[Later at the Pokemon Center]

Clemont: You will do fine Ash! Trust me, I think that Serena likes you! Honest!

Ash: Alright, Clemont!

Clemont: Bonnie's giving the signal! I'm leaving!

[Bonnie opens the door]

Serena: Hi, Ash!

Ash: Hi, Serena.

Bonnie: Let's go, Clemont!

Clemont: Good luck, Ash!

Serena: Why did Clemont tell you "Good luck"?

Ash: Because there is something that I have been wanting to tell you for a long time...

Serena: [In her thoughts] Maybe he likes me...

Ash: Well, the truth is, Serena... I... well...

Serena: Let me make this easy on you, Ash. I like you too!

[Ash was greeted with a tackle kiss]

Ash: Serena, you really like me?

Serena: Of course I do, Ash!

Pikachu: Pika!

Ash: Pikachu, do you approve of Serena being my girlfreind?

Pikachu: Pi?

Serena: Pikachu is confused...

Ash: Whatever! The only important thing is that you and me are together now!


	4. Chapter 4: Serena's Final Decision!

Serena: I just can't choose! The flight is in 7 hours, and we can't decide!

Ash: Well, we can choose by a Pokemon Battle. If I win, I go with you to Hoenn. If you win, you stay here.

Serena: Fine, Ash. Let's go!

[They go to the battlefield]

Clemont: This is a 1-on-1 Pokemon Battle! No substitutions! Send out your Pokemon!

Ash: Go, Pikachu!

Pikachu: Pika!

Serena: Go, Braixen!

Braixen: Braixen, Brai!

Ash: Thunderblot, Pikachu!

Pikachu: Pika!

Serena: Braixen, dodge and use Will-O-Wisp!

Ash: Iron Tail!

Pikachu: Pi, Pikachu!

Braixen: Brai, xen Brai!

Ash: Pikachu, Electro-Ball! Now!

Pikachu: Pikachu!

Ash: Thunder!

Pikachu: PIKACHU!

Clemont: Braixen is unable to battle which means that Ash wins this battle!

Ash: Goog game, Serena!

Serena: I guess...

[Later at the airport]

Clemont: Well, I guess this is bye!

Bonnie: Call us, will you Serena?

Serena: Sure, Bonnie!

Ash: Bye, Clemont!

Clemont: Bye, Ash! Serena, good luck!

Serena: Bye, everyone! We will see you soon!

Ash: For sure!

Serena: Off to Hoenn...

Ash: Yeah, but with you is going to make it fun!


	5. The Hoenn Adventures Chapter 1: Hoenn

Ash: We're finally here, in Hoenn!

Serena: Yeah!

Ash: So, you need three princess keys, Serena?

Serena: Yeah, and I am going to win this time!

Ash: That's great! Just don't get too overconfident!

Serena: I won't, babe!

Ash: Babe?

Serena: Right, Ashy!

[Serena stops Ash cold with a kiss]

Ash: Right...

[Fast forward]

Announcer: And now we have Serena from Vanivelle Town, who has used her Braixen to win three princess keys in a marvelous way! The first was against Chris, the second against Misty, and the third against Drew! Let us all wish her luck against the Hoenn Queen, May!


End file.
